Blood and Silence
by Sand and Scars
Summary: Love. Lies. Secrets. And Betrayal. A Gaara Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Silence**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

_NOTE: The main character's name "Shizuki" translates to "quiet spirit" and Gaara's name translates to "self-loving carnage", which I adapted to "Silence" and "Blood." So that's what the title is about._

---------------------

Location: Moon Country, Hidden Moon Village

---------------------

It started raining over an hour ago, and it's still pouring. Slumped against a dirty, stained gray wall in an alleyway, was a little girl, wrapped in tattered, beige-colored rag. She looked no more than 6 or 7 years old. A wet, tangled mess of long black hair covered her face.

"Hey kid... are you okay? Where are you parents?" The voice belonged to gruff-looking man, kneeling down beside the girl, holding an umbrella over her.

Slowly, she moves her head up... frightened, golden-yellow eyes peeked through the curtain of drenched hair. There is a few seconds of silence before she speaks. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she began in a small, weak voice, "M-my parents were killed during a mission. Some medical ninjas found what was left of their bodies yesterday..." She was barely able to finish the last sentence before her voice began to crack, and she broke into hysteric sobs.

The man patted the girl's head. "There, there. Don't cry, it'll be okay. C'mon, let's get you out of the rain, and into something dry. And some food, too. You probably haven't eaten for days," he said kindly, offering a hand to the girl.

The girl sniffed and wiped her tears away. She stared at him timidly and hesitated before taking his hand.

"By the way, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Sh-Shizuki," she stuttered.

"Well, Shizuki, nice to meet you," the man chuckled and moved the umbrella over the girl's head. "C'mon, now." He took her small hands, and started to walk down the street...

---Scene Switch---

8 years later. The man turns out to be Lord Getsukage of the Getsugakure (Hidden Moon Village). He adopts Shizuki as his daughter, and trains her to be one of the best shinobi in the village. She is now 14 years old. Her ninja clothes include black, short-sleeve shirt that stops above her belly, with a sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath that covers the rest of her belly; elbow-to-wrist fishnet arm bands; sand-colored cargo pants that stop at mid-calf; white bandages that start from under the pant legs to her ankles; black ninja shoes; and last, but not least, her Moon Village headband around her waist.

Location: In the Getsukage's building, where the Grand Council is having a meeting.

------------------

"This is ridiculous!" the Grand Councilman slammed his fist on the table." The Moon Country is a thriving, independent nation. We should be recognized as one of the Great Shinobi Nations! The Five Great Shinobi Nations are currently the Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning nations. Our ninja's are excellent and well-trained. We have a right to be among the Great Five!"

The Getsukage nodded,"Indeed. I fully agree. I've heard word that Wind country has a new Kazekage, a boy of about 15 years. Can you imagine?! A mere child managing the hidden village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations! The absurdity! Even if he's supposedly the strongest and deadliest shinobi in the nation, he's still just a teenager!" He scowled as he said the last sentenced.

"Yes, Getsukage-sama. But we can use this to our advantage. Shizuki-hime is about the same age as the Kazekage. Since you've taken her under your wings, she's grown into a strong, intelligent, and rather attractive young woman. If you are willing to take the risk, perhaps we could send her to Sunagakure(Hidden Sand Village), and have her build a relationship with the Kazekage and use his trust to gather information about the Village. We can use this information to launch a surprised invasion on the village. If all goes well, we should be able to defeat them with ease, and then, the other nations will have to respect us, and the Moon Country will replace the Wind as one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations!"

"... Yes.. You are right. Shizuki has become a fine shinobi indeed. I'm sure she will be able to handle herself if the situation becomes violent. Hmm.. Alright it is settled then. Call Shizuki and her team to my office at once, so I can inform her of her new mission."

"Yes, Getsukage-sama."

And with that, the councilman goes off to find Shizuki.

---Scene Switch----

Location: Getsugakure training grounds. Shizuki and her teammates, Kenichi(Ken) & Akito (Aki) are in the middle of a training session.

-------------------

Shizuki, sitting atop a tree, threw a few kunais at Ken, who was standing on the ground below her. He easily dodges them, and slices the tree in half with his jumps to the ground, where she is ambushed by Aki's signature spinning kick.

She dodges it, just as the Grand Councilman appears and unwittingly takes the kick in the back.

Aki's eyes widen. "Gomen-nasai, Jii-sama ('SORRY, MISTER')! I didn't mean to-- I mean Shizuki was just there and---"

The Councilman gasps and coughs for a while. When he regains his breath, he replies in hoarse voice, "It's alright... It's my fault for appearing in the middle of your training session." He turns to Shizuki. "Shizuki-hime. The Getsukage has requested you, along with Kenichi and Akito, to his office. He has a special mission for you."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there right away," she saluted. The Councilman nods and dissappears.

"Alright, you heard the councilman. Let's go," she said to her teammates, and then disappears in a swirl of chakra. Her teammates follow suit.

-------------------

-------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood and Silence**

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

-------------

Location: The Getsukage's office. Shizuki, Ken, and Aki are being informed of their new mission

------------

The Getsukage is busily reviewing documents on his desk, when Shizuki and her team appear in front of his desk.

"You sent for me, Father?" Shizuki asks, kneeling down on one knee in front of the Getsukage. Although he was her father, he was still the mighty Lord Getsukage, so she has to show respect and formalities in public.

"Hm," the Getsukage nods,"Shizuki, I'm sure you're aware that you are one of the best shinobi's in this nation. Which is why, even though you're still only a chuunin, I will be assigning you an A-ranked mission. I know you work well as a team with Ken and Aki, so they will be your escorts on this mission." He pauses to let this sink in.

Shizuki exchanges worried glances with Ken and Aki.

"So here's the deal. I'm sure you already know that many of the Grand Councilmen of this village are bitter towards the fact that the Moon Country is not recognized as one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Well, that's all soon going to change. We've heard that the Wind Country has a new Kazekage, a boy about a year older than you. We've heard he's a powerful shinobi, but none the less, he is still just a teenager and we can use that to our advantage. You and your team will be disguised as exiled shinobi looking for a place to stay. Once you've reached the gates of Sunagakure, ask them for permission to become a citizen there. When that is accomplished, Shizuki, you are to build a relationship this Kazekage and gain his trust. Use him to gather government information on the Sand Village, such as the strength of their shinobi and if they have any exploitable weaknesses. Report this information back to me at the end of the mission. Am I understood?"

"I don't quite understand, Father. What sort of relationship am I to build with this Kazekage?" Shizuki asks.

The Getsukage's face turns serious. "To put it simply, Shizuki, you are pretend to get close to him. Pretend to have feelings for him; do whatever it takes to gain his trust. Once you've done that, you will exploit that trust and use him as source of information."

"I see.. " Shizuki says quietly, lowering her eyes.

He turnd and said to all three of them, "Now, am I understood?"

"Yes, Father." Shizuki obeyed.

"Yessir, Getsukage-sama!" Aki and Ken said in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed. Your mission starts tomorrow. You will be staying in Sunagakure for approximately one month," the Getsukage said before returning to examining the papers on his desk.

---Scene Switch---

Location: Shizuki and her team are walking outside the Getsukage's building.

Ken and Aki sometimes call her Nee-sama (or Big Sister) b/c they look up to her, NOT b/c they're her real brothers.

------------------

"Damn! An A-ranked mission already?" Shizuki complains to no one in particular.

"Well, look at it this way, Sis: you'll be only Chuunin in the whole village to have an A-ranked mission on your ninja profile," Aki says, in an effort to cheer Shizuki up.

"Yeah, and plus, you'll have us with you!" Ken says, grinning. "Also, like Getsukage-sama said, you're one of best shinobi in the village. No one's ever been able to beat you in battle before."

Shizuki gives a small smile. "Thanks, guy. Yeah, you're right. No point in getting all worked up about it now, the mission's not even til tomorrow. We should get a good rest tonight."

---Scene Switch---

Location: 5 days later, near the gates of Sunagakure.

------------------

Shizuki, Ken and Aki are walking across the sandy wasteland; gates of Sunagakure just up ahead in the distance. It had taken them 5 days to get to Sunagakure: 1 day getting to the Wind Country's border, 2 days crossing the desert, and 2 more days getting lost.

"FINALLY!!" Aki exclaimed and he threw his hands in the air as they neared the gates. "I was beginning to think we weren't even gonna make it to Sunagakure, let alone complete our mission!"

"I agree with Aki. I'm covered in sand, and its even starting to get into my mouth," Ken said as he spat on the ground a few times.

"Quiet. Someone's up ahead," Shizuki said as she spots a figure in the distant.

The figure slowly came into focus as the three of them walks closer to the gates. It appeared to be a sleepy-looking guard.

"Hey, what the hell are you kids doing here?" He confronted them, growling.

Shizuki stepped forward, with Ken and Aki close behind her. "We're exiled ninjas and we've been roaming the desert for a few days. We were wondering if we could stay here as guests until we can find a permanent place to live," she said.

"Looking for a place to stay, eh?" the guard scratched the back of his head. "Well... you'll have to see Kazekage-sama and ask for approval. I'll take you to him after you pass through a routine security check inside the gates. Follow me." He opened the village gates, and lead them in.

_Good, _Shizuki thought, _the sooner we meet this Kazekage, the sooner we can get started on our mission._

---Scene Switch----

Location: the guard is walking with Shizuki and her team in the Kazekage building

-------------------

They had passed the weapons check and are now walking with the guard in a hallway inside the Kazekage building. He suddenly stopped at a door marked with the kanji for Kazekage. He opens the door and motions for them to go in.

Shizuki's eyes widened in shock when she saw the Kazekage.

---------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood and Silence**

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

--------------

Location: inside the Kazekage's office, Shizuki sees the Kazekege for the first time

--------------

_He was just as Father said: a mere teenager_, Shizuki thinks to herself.

"Kazekage-sama," the guard said, "these are exiled ninjas. They're looking for a place to stay until they can find permanent residence."

He had been writing some documents, and is now putting his pen down. He looked up at them with piercing blue-green eyes, outlined by dark rings.

Shizuki noticed a kanji on his forehead, half-hidden by his spikey, red-brown hair. _Ai (love)?_ She thinks, _Why the hell does he have that there?..._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the Kazekage's voice.

"Your names?" the Kazekage asked in low, gravelly tone.

"Shizuki," Shizuki replied, and pointed to Ken, then Aki, "these are the other exiles, Kenichi and Akito."

"Which village exiled you and why?" he questioned.

"The Moon Village. We were not given a reason. We were told simply that we could no longer stay in the village," Shizuki lied in a less-than-convincing tone.

The Kazekage looked at Shizuki with slight suspicious, but none the less, wrote what she said down on his papers. "Were you registered and trained as shinobi's in the Moon Village?" he continued without looking up from his papers.

"Yes."

He scribbled this on the paper as well. He turned to the guard. "Find them lodgings and make sure they have the full hospitality of Sunagakure's citizens. You are dismissed." Having said this, he returned to his papers.

"Yessir, Kazekage-sama," the guard saluted and motioned for them to follow him out the office. As they walked down the hall, Shizuki asked the guard,"Why does your Kazekage-sama have an Ai kanji on his forhead?"

The guard sighed. "No one really knows... something to do with his past, I've heard. See, there's been alot rumors saying that he's got this d--- uh.. nevermind..." the guard said nervously, an anime-style sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

Shizuki raised an eyebrow. "This what..?" she pressed on.

"We're not really allowed to talk about his past... It's considered classified information. I don't really know much about him, myself. Just a few rumors here and there..."

"I see.." Shizuki said. She thinks to herself, _Damnit. It looks like I'm not gonna get much more info from him... Seems I'll have to find some other way to get more info on this Kazekage..._

_---_Scene Switch----

Location: Sunagakure Inn

-------------------

By the time the guard found them a place to stay, it was well past dark, and full moon shone brightly across sandy rooftops of the village. The three Moon ninjas quickly unpacked and went to their separate rooms.

Shizuki lay awake in her bed, a beam of moonlight lay across her. She glances at her alarm clock. It read 4:11 AM. "Can't sleep in a new place..." she mutters to herself as she throws off her comforter and swings her feet over the bedside.

_I know, I'll go spy on that Kazekage and see if I can more info on him,_ She thinks to herself. She puts on black cargo pants, her usual ninja shoes, a plain black short-sleeve shirt, and fishnet arm bands. She opens up the window of her room and jumps out.

---Scene Switch---

Location: rooftop of Sunagakure Inn

------------------

Shizuki stands on the rooftop and looks around for the Kazekage building. When she spots it several rooftops away, she jumps to it, making sure she was not making any noise.

She lands on the rooftop of the Kazekage building. She concentrates chakra on her hands and feet, and manages to stick to side of the building, as she peers through the window behind the kazekage's desk.

The Kazekage is sitting at his desk, still reviewing documents just as he had earlier when Shizuki was introduced to him. Suddenly, he puts his pen down, and gets up from the chair.  
He does some hand signs, and dissappears in a cloud of sand.

Puzzled, Shizuki peers closer into the window, looking around the room for any sign of him. She was so focused on surveying the room through the window, she forgets her chakra concentration, and slips down the wall. "Ah--!" She gasped.

Suddenly, a platform of sand forms and catches her from beneath. She looks up and sees a dark figure outlined against the starry night sky. The sand platform slowly raises, bringing her up to meet the ice-cold glare of the Kazekage.

-------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood and Silence**

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

--------------

RECAP: Shizuki spies on Kazekage-sama, get's caught, is now confronting him

--------------

Shizuki stared at him. "B-but.. How did you-- I thought you were inside--" She stumbled over her words, as she notices the sand was coming from a gourd on his back she had not seen before.

"You should learn to conceal your chakra radiation better. I could sense it the second you landed on the roof," the Kazekage explained in an eerily low voice, as he wrapped the platform of sand around her body, leaving only her head exposed.

_SHIT!_ She thinks, _I haven't even been here one full day, and I've already managed to piss him off!_ She took a deep breath and kept her cool. If being the daughter of the Getsukage had taught her anything, it was how to keep calm under an attack. She'd been the target of more than enough assassination attempts to understand that.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes. "You are Shizuki, the exiled foreigner from earlier, am I correct?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Shizuki said in a firm voice.

"May I inquire why you are spying on me at this time of night?" He said with an annoyed look. _This girl_, the Kazekage thought to himself, ...She seems unafraid...Why does she not shake in fear of me like the others?...

"Gomen-nasai (I apologize). I couldn't sleep so I went on the roof for some fresh air. I thought everyone was asleep by now, but I saw the light still on in the window of your building and... " she replies... _WTF??_ She mentally hit herself on the head, _that has got to be the crappiest lie ever, she thought... But it's all I've got right now..._

The Kazekage hesitated before responding. He had a slightly annoyed, yet amused look on his face that seemed to be saying you actually expect me to believe that? But he simply sighed. He placed her gently on her feet, before dropping the sand, and releasing her.

"I don't sleep," he said ambiguously before dissappearing in cloud of sand again.

Shizuki picks herself up, and brushes the remaing few grains of sand off. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ She thinks. _What kind of person doesn't sleep?... Damn it, I came here to find answers and instead, I just raised more questions_. She sighed, stretched her legs (they had gotten a bit stiff while being wrapped in the sand) and jumped off to the roof of her inn. She quietly opened the windows to her bed room, noiselessly slipped in, changed into her pajamas, and flopped onto the bed. It took an hour for her to fall asleep, and when she did, it was an uneasy one...

-------------------------

Shizuki groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the morning sunlight pouring through her window. Turning her head to the side, she stared placidly at the alarm clock. "8:23AM" it read. She sat up rubbing her eyes, threw the covers aside, and found that she was drenched in sweat.

_Good grief...It's only 8 and this place already feels as hot as a des-- oh wait.. it is a desert._ She groaned again, and threw her feet across the bed side. When she stood up, small traces of sand fell from her clothes onto the floor. Her eyes widen in surprised for a minute, but then suddenly remembered what happened last night.

_Oh yeah... _She frowned._ That bastard, I need to find him... and find out what he meant by "I dont sleep"._

After a quick shower and change of clothes, she jumped out the window of her bedroom and onto the roof. She finds the window to the room next to hers, the one Aki and Ken share. Quietly sliding the glass pane open, she slips in without a sound. Ken and Aki were still asleep in their beds, with Aki drooling on his pillow. Shizuki smirks and does some hand signs that made long ropes of chakra appear out of the palm of her hands. The chakra ropes extend and slithers around Ken and Aki, silently wrapping around them. Shizuki tightens her grip on the ropes and jerks upward, yanking the very surprised Ken and Aki out of their beds. Shizuki retracts the chakra ropes into her palms, and lets Ken and Aki drop on the floor with a thud. "WUH-AAAHHH!!!!" Aki yells as he falls. Ken simply stared wide-eyed as he prepares for the unpleasant contact between his body and the floor. Ken lands face down flat, and Aki lands on his head, with the limbs in tangled awkward, uncomfortable-looking positions. They both groaned loudly, mumbling indecipherable obscenities under their breath. Shizuki grinned.

"So what happened between you and that Kazekage kid last night?" Ken questioned as he slowly pushed himself up and rubs the back of his neck.

Shizuki froze. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "How'd you know?..." she said quietly after a moment.

"Hmph,"Aki interrupted,"don't underestimate us, Nee-chan (Big Sister). We knew you'd try something like this. Ken and I placed thin, strings of chakra over your doorway and window. When you climbed out, you triggered the strings, which was connected to my fingers. We watched the whole encounter with the Kazekage. Ken almost jumped out after you when that damn Kazekage wrapped you in his weird sand thing. But I knew you could handle it, so I held him back."

"Impressive," She replies in cold voice.

"Well, out of the entire Getsugakure Special Ops team, we were the ones chosen to guard the Getsukage's daughter," Ken said, smiling. "We didn't get this job just because of our looks, you know."

"Whatever," Shizuki replies non-chalantly,"just hurry up and get dressed. I'm gonna go and attempt to get acquainted with the locals here and maybe find out what kind of rumors that guard was talking about yesterday. Follow as soon as possible." With a few quick handsigns, she dissappears.

Ken smiled silently to himself as he walked over to the closet. On his way, Aki caught his grin. "What are you smirking about?" Aki questioned.

"Hm?" Ken turned around,"Oh, nothing... Just thinking about how Nee-chan always acts she doesn't appreciate us..."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "...And that makes you happy?"

"Well, she just acts like she doesn't, but deep down I know she cares, and that makes me happy," Ken says with a big smile stretching from ear to ear.

Aki stared at him. "Oooookaaaayyyyy... " He said this slowly in a way that really meant 'have you been on drugs?'

Ken stopped smiling and grabbed his clothes and towel and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm hogging bathroom first."

Aki runs for the bathroom. "OH, no you don't, you son of a--" SLAM. He arrived at the door just in time to get it slammed in his face. CLICK. And it was locked. "Damn," Aki mutters under his breath. "He always gets to hog it first..."

------------------------

"Who's that girl over there?" ..."Is she the foreigner that came in yesterday?" ..."Oh, no! She's an exile, isn't she?" ..."Stay away from her, she might be a dangerous criminal!"...

Shizuki walked past the Sunagakure citizens staring at her in the street. Their points, whispers, and sneering facial expressions were nothing new. Being the strongest shinobi in her village and the adopted daughter of the Getsukage, she was used to being stared at, envied, made of fun of, and even threatened. Power and status came with a price, and she of all people knew that price well; She had been paying it almost all her life.

_Hmm... It's going to be hard getting acquainted with these people if they won't even get near me... _As Shizuki walks on, out of habit, she kept her head down and gazed at the ground, while contemplating how she will carry out her mission. Suddenly, she stopped. Chakra. There were massive amounts seemingly coming out of no where... Slowly, Shizuki brought her gaze up from the ground and glanced around. A dozen or so Sunagakure Anbu officers stood arms-folded all around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood and Silence**

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

_*Note: For previous readers, this series was formerly named "The Quiet Spirit and the Self-Loving Carnage." Same story, I just changed the title. Check the note on Chapter One for explanations._

-------------

Recap: Shizuki is surrounded by mysterious Anbu officers

-------------

Shizuki stood still, her face showing no signs of any emotion. Her right hand hovered over the kunai pouch at her hip.

The Anbu officers drew their weapons and came at her.

Shizuki narrowed her eyes. Deftly, she formed a quick series of hand signs, then stopped mid-way. In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"What the hell?..." a stunned Anbu whispered; his team looking dazedly around for signs of the rogue shinobi.

"Fuck! She got away... Chief won't be happy with this..."

---------------------

Hidden high in the treetops in the distance, a figure hops skillfully from branch to branch, Shizuki held above his back.

_What the... LET ME GO! UGH! WHAT'S GOING ON??_

Shizuki squirmed in the hardened mass of sand covering her body up to her mouth. Strangely, none of the sand drifted into her mouth or nose even as she attempted to scream through it.

"Hush."

She narrowed her eyes at the red hair tossed by the wind above her. _You... what are you doing to me?..._

"You'll be safe," was replied in same the mind-reading tone on the rooftop the night before. "Don't struggle."

_... Is this his idea of a joke? First he sends those Anbu bastards after me, now he's holding me hostage and won't tell me what's going on. What is with this guy??_

A few moments passed. Shizuki stopped struggling, seeing as the sand was not trying to harm her. She closed her eyes and let the wind cool her face. _Well... wherever, he's taking me, I could use this opportunity to find out more about him. That _is _my mission after all... _

When she opened her eyes again, thick greenery flashed by her in quick successions. It was a forest. The Kazekage skillfully landed on the branch of a tall, cherry tree, the top of which overlooked the Sunagakure from several miles.

The sand gently placed Shizuki on the branch, and unwrapped itself.

"Bleh!..." Shizuki coughed, muttering to herself, getting up. "Stupid sand... almost got into my mouth... Could've suffocated..." She brushed herself off and turned to face a sitting Kazekage, gazing at the Sunagakure. She kneeled on one leg, remembering he was still technically her authority. For now, that is...

"That is not possible," he said at length. Shizuki observed him curiously.

"What do you mean... Kazekage-sama," She inquired, feigning politeness as always.

"That is not possible. The sand could not have gotten in your mouth or airway."

She arched an eyebrow in perplexion, realizing not a grain of sand had actually gotten into her mouth. "May I asked why, sir."

"...."

_... Because.. I took great care not to let it suffocate you... _The Kazekage thought, but did not speak. He kept a calm gaze at the city.

_... Okay fine. Don't tell me, _she thought after not getting a reply.

"May I... know why I am here, Kazekage-sama?" She said after a few moments.

"I didn't send those Anbu."

She furrowed her brows. _He.. didnt?.. No, he must be lying. Who else could have. He must've tried to save me to look like some big hero. To gain my trust. Clever... But I won't fall for it._

"I'm still not sure why I'm here, sir..."

The Kazekage kept his steady watch over the city. A gust of wind momentarily blew back his hair, revealing once more his mysterious tattoo. "Unlike in other villages, the Sunagakure Anbu is not directly under my control. They are still under my power, but take direct orders from their own appointed chief and are allowed to carry out missions as they see fit for the safety of Sunagakure," he said slowly at last.

Shizuki listened silently.

"... I do not know why they are after you. I do not even know if they intend to kill you. But I will consult the chief as soon as possible. Until then, it would be safer if you and your comrades stayed in spare rooms at the Kage building."

Shizuki blinked in surprise. It was pure luck. _This is perfect! That would be much easier for me to find out about him. Maybe I can sneak into the Sunagakure military files. _Then, her look turned solemn. _Father, just a while longer..._

"Of course, you would be under supervision 24/7. Guards will escort you in and out of your rooms and bring what you need."

_.... Damn. That's alright though... It won't be hard to outsmart those brain dead guards..._

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. Staying in the building would be wise. Your hospitality is a great honor."

Without saying a word, he leaped to his feet. "Show me where your comrades are. I will escort you all back to the Kage building myself."

And with that, Shizkuki lead the way over the treetops back to the village. She grinned to herself. _Ken and Aki will love hearing this..._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood and Silence**

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

------------------

Recap: Shizuki was asked to stay in the Kage building to be safe from the Anbu. She is going to inform Ken and Akito.

------------------

Nearing the spot where the Anbu had encountered her earlier, Shizuki spotted Ken and Aki searching frantically for something... or someone. She quickly landed behind them, the Kazekage close beside her.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

Ken and Aki quickly turned to face her and saw the Kazekage. Apparently, they had missed alot.  
"Kazekage-sama," they said unison, kneeling.

"Mm," he acknowledged their greetings and they stood. Their faces were a mix of bewilderment and worry.

Then, Ken hurriedly walked over to Shizuki, "Where were you, Nee-chan?! We were looking all over for you! We followed your chakra here, then lost it.

Aki added,"I thought I sensed traces of it in the distance but it was to faint and far away to track. We were worried sick! You could've told before running off with that--- uh, the Kazekage-sama." He glanced at him cautiously.

The Kazekage said nothing.

"I'm fine. Kazekage-sama just... wanted to talk to me in private. Also, for reasons I'll explain later, the Kazekage has graciously allowed us to stay at the Kage building until further notice," Shizuki explained in the calmest voice she could find.

Ken furrowed his brows, looking at the Kazekage,"But we--"  
Aki was about to open his mouth as well.

"No buts," Shizuki said in low, commanding tone. "We will respect his generous offer. Understand?"

"... Yes, Nee-chan," they both said half-heartedly.

"Good, go pack your things quickly and meet me at the reception desk of the lodge in an hour."

"Yes, Nee-chan." And they disappeared in a chakra cloud, but not before the Kazekage caught a dirty look from Ken. He remained silent as usual.

---------------------

An hour later, all three were packed and ready. Ken and Aki stood waiting on the side as Shizuki returned the keys to their rooms at the reception desk.

Aki whispered to Ken,"Is it just me, or does Nee-chan seem to be getting a bit too buddy-buddy with that Kazekage kid? "

"Shut up," Ken shot back in a whisper. "She's just doing her mission, that's all." Something in his tone sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Aki.

"Even for a mission, it really seems like she's got a thi--"

Ken elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow!" Aki said a little too loudly.

Having finished up at the desk, Shizuki walked over and gave them an irritated look,"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," Ken said with an irritated look of his own. Aki admired the decor in the room innocently.

"Well, quit goofing off. We've got a mission to complete. The Kazekage is waiting outside." Shizuki lead them out, with Ken staring at the floor lost in thought.

"Follow me," the Kazekage greeted them at the door. Then, he lept up a nearby roof and was off, Shizuki and the other close behind.

Aki nudged Shizuki as they lept across the buildings. "So why is he letting us stay there?"

"Anbu. They're after me. The place you and Ken were searching, that was where they cornered me. He claims he doesn't know what they want. That they're a separate divison with their own leader. But I'm not convinced."

On her left, Ken pressed on,"But then wouldn't staying in the Kage be more dangerous if he's planning something?"

"He says it'll safer for us to stay there until he can consult the Anbu chief. Even if he does have something planned, we can easily take weasel our way out. The guards around this place aren't the brightest I've seen. Besides, living in the Kage building will make it easier to access their files and finally find some useful information to report."

A contemplative look came over the now quiet Ken. "Mm," he said after a while. "You're right."  
He looked up at the Kazekage in front of them and narrowed his eyes.

--------------------------------

Temari slammed her hands on the desk. "Bringing foreigners into the Kage building?! What if they're spies? You still don't know if they're a threat or not, Gaara!"  
Brilliant blonde bangs hovering above her eyes, Temari frowned at her little brother. A jonin of 18, she wore a black kimono-style ninja suit and a giant japanese paper fan on her back as her weapon.

He looks up at her from the paperwork on his desk. "We have guards. They will be under lock and key. Besides, if they were indeed spies, it would easier to monitor them here than out in the streets."

"The Anbu would've taken care of that! Why keep them here? If the Anbu kills them, they are still only exiles. Their deaths would be no importance to our or their village," she argued.

Gaara looked her calmly. "You forget, Temari, who is Kazekage."

She frowned again and sighed. "You may be Kazekage, but you're still only 15. That is exactly why Kankuro and I were appointed as your council," she paused to see if this had any effect. But Gaara simply returned to scribbling on documents on his desk. She sighed again. "Alright. Do as you will. But the minute they give you any trouble, you are to inform me as well as Kankuro. And I'm saying that as your sister, not your subordinate." And with that, she left Gaara to his endless paperwork and walked out.

----------------------------------

"Gaara..." Shizuki said to herself. "So that's his name...." She let the name melt on her tongue, tasting it, as if she could extract more information simply by repeating it to herself. Then, she pressed her ear closer to the wall. She had used a small amout of chakra (so Gaara would not be able to detect it as last time) to heighten her hearing and listened to Temari and Gaara's conversation from her new room separated by a thick wall of sand from Gaara's office next door. When she could no longer here any talking, she stood up.

Shizuki looked around her room and sighed. She had already unpacked her things, but it felt empty. The walls were completely bare. Only a desk, a chair, and a bed occupied the room as furniture. There was also a lamp the desk, as well as a window beside her bed that gave a spectacular view of the Sunagakure streets below.

_I wonder if Ken and Aki are finished... _Shizuki was about to walk to her door, when she stopped suddenly. _Oh that's right... The guard is out there. _She grinned to herself. _No problem._ And then disappeared in a blue swirl.

Reappearing in Ken and Aki's room, she was greeted with a note on one of the beds.

"Nee-chan," she read quietly. "We went to the dining hall to get some food. Come join us when you see this. We know you won't hear it from our guard since you probably used a jutsu to get in our room. Signed, Ken and Aki."

Shizuki chuckled softly to herself._ Of course. We finally get close to the Kazekage and all they can think about is food. Suddenly, her stomach started a low growl. Well.. come to think of it, it's well past noon and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I should go make sure they're being polite lunch guests._

She raised her hands to prepare for a jutsu then, caught herself. _Wait.. If I just appear at the dining hall that would raise suspicions. Perhaps going back to my room, then asking to leave with the guard might be a better cover up_. She nodded to herself and disappeared to her room.

An face appeared upside down, just outside the window as she left. It had been cloaked invisible by chakra, but now revealed itself at her departure. A pair of brilliant, icey blue-green eyes framed in thick black lines stared unblinking at the spot Shizuki stood a moment ago. The ever-present "Ai" peaked out from under a shock of spikey red bangs that was being brushed aside by a gentle gale. It was as if the tattoo itself was also watching...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
